Korra The Avatar Episode 9
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode of Korra the avatar, Korra spends time in the hospital and with the woman she loves, and learns of the Avatar Trials that will be able to get her bending back, or fail? stay tuned for more fun


Korra The Avatar Episode 9 The Trial Of Wind

I opened my eyes a bit at the sound of arguing as I peeked one eye open to see Tenzen, Mako, Bolin, Pema, and Bumi all gathered around each other "no! I will not calm down! I will not stop shouting! this is Korra's fault! she didn't heed my warning and now look! she lost all of her bending! were doomed!" he shouted as I closed my eyes just wanting this all to end and the shouting to stop as I was then shaken awake by Tenzen "what is it? I already know I screwed up" I said as Tenzen got more angrier "screwed up? SCREWED UP? YOU...YOU BRAT YOU COST THIS PLANET EVERYTHING!" he screamed as Mako and Bolin got in front of him "HEY! Korra is our friend, it doesn't matter if she doesn't have bending powers! she can still kick butt in a ring without them!" they both said as Tenzen turned around "you don't understand do you? without bending an avatar is useless...they can't call themselves an avatar anymore...the chains been broken! and now we are doomed" he said walking to the door only to be surprised when it flung open and a man in a weird robe entered the room and walked over to me "ah yes so this is the avatar hmmm? oh my-my let's take a look" he said as he began examining me from head to toe "Ummm excuse me? who are you?" I asked as he closed in on me face "splendid! you are the avatar I seek...but first I would like to have you perform a test! starting with air bending! come on don't be shy!" he said as I shook my head "I...lost all my bending when Amon used his technique and took my bending away" I said as he thought for a moment while I raised a finger "by the way who are you?" I added as he smiled "the names not important, but if you must call me something...the seeker will do" he said as he paced around the room as a light bulb came off in his head "have you already connected with the spirit world yet?" he said as I shook my head "I don't even know how to contact the spirit world" I said as he thought harder "hmm that is going to be a hard one then...if you can't call upon the spirit world to help you then your gonna have to pass the trials of the avatar" he said causing Tenzen to look dumbfounded "the...trials of the avatar?" he said as the man nodded "you see if an avatar cannot connect himself to the spirit world, he will have to manually unlock each of his abilities in the trials of the avatar, it's all pretty simple really! there are separate trials for each of the bending's like there's the wind trial and the earth trial and so on" he said as Tenzen walked up to him "so what does she have to do in these trials?"  
he said as the man smiled "I have no clue" he said causing Tenzen to step back in shock as it gave way to anger "now you listen here seeker! we have no time for games!" he shouted as the seeker sat down on the bed and crossed his arms "wait? where's Oogi?" I said as Asami walked up to me "Oogi is fine Korra, he just had a little hole where he was hit but we patched him all up" she said holding me close "I thought I had lost you baby" she said crying as I held her tight "they said you were dead for a while until your heartbeat came back" she said wiping her eyes as I sighed and laid back on the bed "isn't it funny? Aang said I fulfilled my destiny...but nothing's changed" I said as Tenzen looked at me "Aang said what? but that can't be!" he said as I sighed "seeker? do you know where the trial of wind is exactly?" I asked as he nodded "I can take you there myself!" he said as I nodded "then I need to get some rest before I'm fit to go anywhere" I said as he nodded "I'll give you four days from today" he said as he got off the bed and bowed "until then everyone!" he said as he left the room as Tenzen folded his arms and sighed as Pema hugged him "well we got four days" Mako said as Bolin smiled "yeah! four days of good food...for Korra of course!" Bolin said as I laughed "seriously? four days of disgusting hospital food? I'd rather eat at taco bell then here" I said as we all laughed as I then thought of something "hey? when me and Asami went to Olive Garden a lot of people were mad at me and Asami...they even chased us out of the restaurant! what's going on?" I said as Asami piped up "I've got informants that say that this person's been spreading lies about you across the whole united states...and now everyone hates you" she said as I looked at her "then wouldn't the people here just let me die?" I said as she shook her head "the people here seem to trust you Korra, you should be lucky that this is the only solace from all the hate outside" she added as I nodded "four days seems like such a long time" I said as Tenzen turned to walk to the door with Pema "were going out for a bit, we'll be back soon...and I am very disappointed in you Korra" he said leaving the room as I sighed dejectedly "when he rubs it in, he can really rub it in" I said as Bumi laughed "aww don't worry about it kid! just let the old man blow off some steam and he'll be golden towards ya" he said as I looked up at the ceiling hoping I would be ready.

I woke up as I noticed it was the afternoon as Mako and Bolin were watching a weird show about a house cleaning sponge who lived in a pineapple "umm what is that?" I said as they laughed "it's a new show called Spongebob Squarepants, and it's hilarious!" Bolin said as Mako rolled his eyes "seriously? a sponge is making you laugh Bolin...you are weird" Mako said as Bolin stuck his tongue out "hey now!  
Spongebob is the hottest thing to come out right now!" Bolin said as Mako laughed, meanwhile, Asami was snuggled against me as I lay there looking up into the ceiling "I want to get in all the cuddles I can before my baby leaves" she said as I began to blush "Asami! not in front of the guys...and plus you'll be coming with me" I said as Asami nodded getting on top of me as I blushed harder "Asami! come on...not here!" I said as she bit her lower lip "please?" she pleaded with me as my blush took on a bright red as the guys were too busy looking at their show to actually care what was going on behind them as I sighed and nodded as she began kissing me deeply as my hands caressed the back of her tunic as I got up close to her neckline as I began kissing it and licking on it as well as she began to moan only to stop herself and blush as I took a finger and pulled her neckline further as I began to see her lacey black bra as I gulped but began kissing downward as she held my head and struggled to not moan as her face flushed red "Korra baby...I can't take this waiting anymore...please make me feel good" she pleaded as I looked up only to see Mako and Bolin staring at me as me face grew red as I sat there in shock "I...UMMM...BATHROOM!" I said as Asami got off of me as I got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper from the roll as I held it up to my nose as Asami came up to the door "baby are you okay?" she said as I blushed redder thinking about her "I'm okay baby" I said as I opened the door and walked out with a tissue in my nose as Asami hugged me "BABY NO" she cried out as I held her in my arms "Asami...I'm not going anywhere" I said as she buried her face in my chest "I know but I just don't want to lose you" she said rubbing her eyes as I lifted her head up "I don't deserve a caring sweet and beautiful girl like you" I said as she hugged me tight "you know I will always love you baby" she said snuggling me tight as we got back into bed as she rested on top of me as we both slept.

The next morning I woke up as I rubbed my eyes and snuggled Asami as she woke up and gave me a kiss "morning baby" she said as I smiled "morning baby" I replied as I got up and yawned "where's Tenzen? I'm sure he would love to call me a failure again" I said sighing as she wrapped her arms around my back "baby don't worry about him, I'm sure today will be different" she said as the door opened up and Tenzen walked through it and closed the door behind him "hello Asami...hello disappointment" he said as I balled my fists up and broke the embrace to get up in Tenzen's face "listen up old man I've had enough of you calling me down and making me feel lower than dirt! I am NOT going to sit around here and have you mock me just because I let him get the upper hand on me!" I shouted as Tenzen shoved me "face it Korra, you're a disappointment no matter what you do, you are nothing and I am going to treat you like nothing from now on" he said as I grew more and more angrier "stop it!" I shouted as Tenzen shoved me more and more "you have no bending to help you now" he said as my anger boiled over as I flung my hand to him as Asami got between us as I let off a lightning strike at her as she flew into Tenzen as they both fell to the floor "ASAMI!" I screamed going over and picking her up and set her down on the bed as she began coughing and got up "OH MY GOD ASAMI I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed as I began to cry as she hugged me "it's okay baby...I'm okay now" she said as I held her tightly "no! it's not! I hurt my sweety again" I sobbed as Tenzen got up and smiled "congratulations avatar! you did i..." he began to say until I turned around and punched him in the face causing him to fall back "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I ran at him and kicked him in the stomach as I then roundhouse kicked him to the door "BABY!" Asami said running up to me and giving me a hug as tears streamed from my face "get out" I said looking at Tenzen as he got up "Korra, listen to m..." he began to say as I looked at him and slammed my foot down hard "LEAVE NOW!" I screamed as he left the room and closed the door as I fell to my knees and began to cry as Asami held me in her arms "baby buns...I love you...but don't be so hard on Tenzen" she said as I held my head "Asami! he's been using me...he's been using my anger for his own purposes, and now he even made me hurt you too?" I said as she moved over to face me as she kissed me softly "you didn't have to do what you did...you should apologize to Tenzen" Asami said as I looked at her "no way!" I am NOT going to apologize to that old geezer! he's been using me Asami! he calls me worthless and pathetic and a disappointment so that I can get madder and madder until my anger boils over and I hurt people...or hurt you" I said as she lifted my head up "then maybe you need to find a calming center" she said as I moved my head away "I've tried that Asami...god knows I tried everything to keep myself in peace and calm...but nothing works!" I said as Asami smiled and got up taking my hand "then I want to take you somewhere where you can be at peace...just the two of us" she said as we both walked out of the room together.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" the general screamed as all the fire benders gathered together as Amon stepped past the general with Alex "the avatar is no more! even though she got away she shouldn't be a problem for us as we enact our next plan!" he said as everyone began to cheer out loud for Amon as he held a hand up "soon we will take over this planet one by one starting with the avatars own hometown"  
he said as a screen was brought down "after that...we'll take over more and more city's and states until the entire united states is under our control!" he added as the crowd cheered and chanted take over the world as Amon turned around and walked over to the screen "and after every single state has been taken...we will kill the avatars family and friends!" he added taking a model of the earth and crushing it with his hands "now fire benders we set off!" he said walking away as all the fire benders went to their stations.

Me and Asami arrived at a weird looking building as she took my hand and guided me inside "ugh all this steam in here? what is this place Asami?" I said as she took her coat off "this is a hot springs baby" she said grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it to me "get naked and wear that" she said as I looked at the towel before my head shot up as I turned around "I think I'll pass" I said setting the towel down as Asami came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me as I felt her breasts rub against my back "come on baby! this is a great way to relieve stress and bring you into calm" she said letting go of me as I breathed in and out as I looked down at my clothes and the towel "are you sure this will work?" I said as I turned around and saw Asami nodding with her thong in her hand as I turned around "oh god Asami's naked...what am I saying? she has a towel on" I said quietly to myself as Asami hugged me "come on baby! want me to help you?" she said pulling my top up as I blushed and pulled it down "I...I'm g...good" I said as Asami stepped back and wiped her eyes "I...I didn't mean that!" I said as she sat down on the bench and cried as I sat down with her "listen...I'm sorry Asami...I've just...I've never had a girl care about me before...I've never been in this situation before with another girl...I mean...I'm eighteen for crying out loud...  
I'm starting to learn more about myself and everything else...and us" I said holding her hands as she looked at me "I'm sorry for always being an emotional wreck...I just care about you so deeply...I've never had someone that I cared for so much before...and here you are! in my arms...I guess I just don't want to lose you...I know what he's done to you...and I wished upon anything that I was there that night to help you" she said as I wrapped my arms around her "I know...I had a lot of time to think about thing's while I was in the void...and Aang didn't make it fun either" I said as Asami laughed "really?" she said as I nodded "yep...but he said that my destiny was completed...  
why don't I feel any different? I mean everyone was like OH when YOU fulfill this DESTINY you will have amazing POWER!" I said as I sounded big to most of the words "but nothing has happened! where's this promised power at huh? nowhere!" I added sighing as I got up and took my top off as I folded it up and placed it in the locker beside Asami's "you will see the results baby! maybe it has something to do with your bending?" she said as I took my boots off and stored them in the locker as well as I lifted my shirt off of myself "you think so?" I said taking off my baggy pants as Asami whistled "take it off baby!" she said as I covered myself embarrassed "Asami!" I said blushing as Asami got up and walked over to me as she gave me another hug "no one's here except for the two of us" she said as I sighed "I tell you,  
yours gonna be the end of me baby" I said as she pulled the straps of my bra down "and also being alone has one other advantage she said tugging on her towel "I can go naked if you want me to" she said as thinking about her naked gave me a nose bleed as she saw it and ran to the bathroom and got some toilet paper as she ran back "baby no!" she said crying as she wiped my nose...in a way it kind of started to get repetitive because I was always nose bleeding and Asami was always crying but...she really does care so much about me "baby baby I'm okay" I said as she held me in her arms again "I love you" she said as I smiled...I wasn't planning on letting her go at all.

The fourth day arrived as me and Asami and the rest waited for the seeker to arrive as I sighed dejectedly as Asami held me tight and smiled at me, ever since the hot springs I've felt a little more calmer...well I wasn't biting Tenzen's head off like I had been doing "so it's the fourth day...where is the seeker?" Bolin asked as Mako propped himself against the wall "hmmm not sure...maybe it was all a lie and were waiting for no..." Mako began to say until the door swung open revealing the seeker "yes yes your all here good! now then,  
no time to dally, avatar Korra are you ready for this trip?" he said walking over to me as I got up off the bed and nodded "but I do have one request" I said as he nodded "okay shoot" he said as I took a deep breath only to let it out as I looked at him "Asami and the others are coming with me" I said as he looked at us before looking back at me and smiling "no" was the only thing he said as we all fell back in shock "I am not leaving Korra!" Asami said hugging me as I stood firm "my friends are coming with me" I said as the seeker turned around "and I said no...easy as that" he said as Asami began to grow angry "I'm going to be with my wife" she said as he turned and smiled "nope" he said as Asami began to get pissed "I don't think...you heard me...I am going with my wife" she said as he shook his head "nope...still not going" he said as her fists balled up and her eyebrows furrowed "I'm going" she said as the seeker yet again shook his head while smiling no w..." he began to say only to fall back in shock as Asami's anger boiled over "I'M GOING WITH MY WIFE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK OF A MAN AND I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" she screamed as he sighed "you CAN'T go Asami...none of you can because the avatars trial is only for the avatar, if anyone else goes on this trial they will be killed, there are safeguards in place for the trial...they made sure to do this so no human or bender can access it except the avatar" he said as Asami sunk back and began to cry loudly as I hugged her in my arms "it's okay baby...I'll be back I promise" I said as she broke away from me "I don't care if I die...I want to be with you" Asami said as I looked into her eyes and sensed so much pain "baby...you need to stay here...I know you're scared...I am too...  
but I need to do this on my own" I said as she fell into my chest sobbing as I held her tight "you'll see...I'll be back for you before you know it" I said as Mako, Bolin and Asami gave me a hug as I turned to Tenzen "listen Tenzen...I'm sorry about the times I yelled at you and for what I did" I said as he smiled wiping his eyes as I broke the hug with the others and walked up to Tenzen and hugged him only for him to hug me back "there is no need to apologize...I am sorry for my behavior lately...I guess I need to find peace in myself" he said as I smiled "maybe when I get back we can both meditate together" I said as he smiled "I would love that" he said as we broke the hug and I looked at the seeker "I'm ready" I said as the seeker nodded "this way avatar" he said as I walked up to the hospital door as I turned to wave to everyone "well...goodbye all" I said as they waved at me as well as I walked out of the room...uncertain of what I was gonna face.

"We got a little way from the hospital as the seeker lifted up a hand and summoned a portal "are we doing some kind of stargate type crap?" I said as the seeker turned to me "go on and enter, this will take you to the trial of wind" he said as I looked at the portal "so your gonna enter the portal with me?" I said as he shook his head "no you will go there by yourself and face the trials yourself" he said as I looked at the portal and sighed "fine I'm going" I said as I walked up to the portal "wish me luck" I added as he smiled "oh with these trials...yea luck may just get you killed" he said as I turned to him "wha..." I said as he pushed me in as I fell through a bright light as I ended up on the other side only to be blown into a rock wall by a gigantic gust of wind "WHAT...THE...HELL?!" I screamed as I tried to tilt my head up only to be blinded as I held my hand up to look around to find I was in a circular mountain path with a green ball in the center "just great...t...that must be t...the air bending" I said trying to get my footing as I pulled out a pick that I hadn't seen before and began to move forward inch by inch as the violent wind continued to strike at me "n...now I k...know what he meant by...l...luck would get me k...killed!" I said as I moved slowly towards the ball only to hear a cry as I turned my head and noticed a lone bird trying to protect it's nest as I looked around and found a sturdy rock as I decided to jump at it only to slam into it as my hand barely let go of the rock as I placed my other hand on it as I used my pick to move the boulder slowly over to the bird and it's nest as I fell right in front of them as the bird flew up to me and chirped "yea...no...p...problem" I said as the bird flew high up into the air and flapped it's wings causing the harsh wind to stop as I got up "woah...thanks" I said as I ran over to the green ball "now am I supposed to..." I said as I touched the ball as it flung itself into my body as I shot up straight into the sky and grew green as all the wind poured into me as I let all of it out of my hands in one big explosion as I landed on the ground on my feet "okay then...that's how I can do it" I said as the bird flew over to me and nuzzled me as I smiled "thanks birdy, you the bird" I said as it chirped happily as it flew back to its nest as I looked ahead to see a path ahead of me "okay Korra...it's time to get your bending back" I said as I walked forward as I was more determined than ever to see this through to the end.

"Amon, the fourth state has fallen to us" the general said as Amon smiled "good, and pretty soon they will all fall to the will of the fire nation" Amon said walking up to a window "yes sir! I will have them take over Ohio next" the general said as Amon nodded "master"  
Alex said getting out of the shower in a towel as Amon turned to her "what is it pet?" he said as Alex got up behind Amon and wrapped her arms around him "it's been a long time since we've had sex" she said as Amon pushed her away "I'm busy with taking the united states over" he said as she sighed "oh come on Amon! your no fun" she said walking over and sitting down on the couch as he walked over to her "get down on your hands and knees girl" he said as she smiled and got down on her hands and knees "who is your master?"  
Amon said as she looked down "you master" was her reply as he began to laugh "now get in the bedroom" he said as she jumped up and smiled "you mean it master?" she said as he nodded "yay" she said running to the bedroom door as he stopped her "the towel stays here"Amon said as she dropped the towel showing her naked back while throwing the towel over to him "make me feel good master"  
Alex added disappearing behind the door as Amon followed her "I am going to enjoy this" he said closing the door behind them.

(A/N) well it's going to be a long road for Korra as she goes through the avatars trial! will she have what it takes to obtain all her bending back or will she fall? only one way to find out and that's to stay tuned for the next episode!


End file.
